Alone in the Woods
by Fuko Ibuki
Summary: Quick oneshot in which Temari finds herself looking for something, and discovers something she never knew she could have. Kinda cheesey. I do not own Naruto! Read and review! Thanks and enjoy.


The rain made a soft splatter as it hit the ground at Temari's feet. She was walking through the woods on a particularly cloudy day in Konoha, looking for something. What it was she was trying to find was beyond her. All she knew was that this… thing… was very important, and that she couldn't live without it. So how could someone lose something so vital, you ask? If they never knew they had it in the first place. That was the situation Temari found herself in now. A particularly large drop of rainwater hit her on the cheek as she walked, mixing with her salty tears.

"I'm so _stupid_! How could I have lost it, when it was right there, right in front of me! I don't even know what I'm _missing_! This is so confusing!" Temari screeched at herself. Somewhere, deep down inside her, locked in a chest labeled "Temari's Heart," she was sure knew what she was missing. She just didn't want to come to terms with the fact that she needed said object at all. Kicking a stone that was in her way, Temari continued to pace angrily through to forest, giving off a truly frightening aura, until she came across a small clearing.

"Wow… this place is beautiful…" Temari whispered, mostly to herself. The clearing was tiny, yes, but just big enough to accommodate a medium-sized tent. The grass was glistening with rain water and a very faint flowery smell was wafting from the plant life. Temari closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, fully soaking her insides with the scent of pine and wet grass. An odd combination, but soothing nonetheless. A snap of a twig behind her startled her out of her relaxed state. "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice spoke. Spinning on her heel, Temari turned to see who this intruder was. Only to find herself staring into the richest, most enticing dark brown eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that could only belong to one person. The one person she was dreading, yet somewhat hoping, to see at the same time. "Shikamaru? What are _you _doing here?" Temari asked, surprised. "Geez, you don't have to make it sound like I'm a bad guy or something. I was simply coming to relax. I always do that here. Now I suppose a _better _question to ask would be: What are _you_ doing here, Temari?" Shikamaru asked, looking directly into her own jade green orbs.

"I, um, was… walking through the woods and I found this place. Is that a _problem_, Shikamaru?" Temari retorted, trying to look annoyed, when really she was anything but. Much to her displeasure, Shikamaru seemed to notice this, and smiled at her reaction, his eyes dancing with laughter. "I see. It's a good place to stumble upon. Seeing as we're both here, why don't you join me in cloud watching for awhile? That usually helps me clear my mind when I'm thinking about something." Shikamaru suggested, looking at Temari innocently. Finding herself unable to reject such an appealing offer, Temari trailed the tall, dark haired boy to the middle of the clearing and took her place next to him in the damp grass.

"So, what were you looking for out here anyway?" Shikamaru asked, casually turning on his side to look at her. Temari, who was lying on her belly, turned her own head so she was facing Shikamaru. She closed her eyes and her face twisted into a thoughtful expression, before her eyes fluttered open once more. "I don't know. Actually, now that you mention it, maybe you could help me find it." Temari said, looking at Shikamaru. His face betrayed his confusion. "Okay, but what exactly are you trying to _find_?" Shikamaru questioned, causing Temari's face to scrunch up. "I… don't know, actually. I… I think I can describe it, but…" Temari was at a loss for words. Shikamaru nodded, inclining that he would listen. Temari took a deep breath and started.

"Well, first off, I'm not sure if it's actually a _thing_ or if it's… something else." Shikamaru nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel like… no, I _know _it's something I can't live without. And the more I think about it, the more confused I get, because no matter _what _I come up with, it just doesn't seem right!" Temari had unconsciously gotten louder throughout the statement, until she was practically screaming. Realizing her sudden increase in volume, Temari blushed. "Sorry about that. I guess I just got carried away." Temari apologized, looking sheepishly towards Shikamaru. He was studying her face, and she was starting to get nervous. "Well? Are you gonna say something or keep staring at me like that?" Temari said, obviously annoyed. Shikamaru blinked, snapping out of his "trance" to look at her.

"Well, based on what you said, I'm starting to think that maybe you _do _know what it is. At least, that's what I'm thinking. But first, I have another question for you. How'd you figure out that this thing was missing in the first place?" Temari was silent for a minute. "Well, I guess the first time that I _really_ noticed something was missing would be when I was walking down the street this morning and saw everyone… together. And not just together as in a group, I mean like _together_, as in dating. And then I saw _someone_ who just made something inside me… snap. You know? It was like, I was looking at all these other people and the _one _person I liked- no, _loved_, didn't know how I felt. And I realized that if I was ever to get that person to see how I felt… then I would never be able to really feel complete. And I know I'm being all sentimental and crap, but hell it feels good to get that off my chest!" Temari looked over and was about to say something else when she felt something warm and soft pressed against her lips.

"Sh…Shikamaru?" Temari gasped after their lips had separated. Shikamaru looked at her one more time before scooting away. "Sorry Temari. I really am. I just, when I was hearing you talk, you kind of made me realize the same thing was missing from my life… I'm really sorry if I freaked you out or anything, but I love you and it just felt so right…" Shikamaru trailed off. Meanwhile, Temari's mind was reeling. He _loved_ her? _He _loved _her_? "Wait a second? What did you just say?" Temari whispered. Shikamaru looked at her. "I said I was sorry." He answered, confused. "No, before that." Temari was still staring at him. Shikamaru blushed, realizing what she meant. "I said that I…. I love you." Shikamaru murmured, looking down. "That's all I needed to hear." Temari said, before surprising Shikamaru with another intense kiss. When they both retreated, Shikamaru touched his lips softly in disbelief. "So, you loved me too?" He asked. Temari smiled and kissed him again in response. "Of course, you lazy ass."

"Troublesome…."


End file.
